


Saved by an Alpha: White Knight or Dangerous Villain?

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BAMF Jane Foster, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Sam Wilson, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canon-Typical Violence, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, How did this get plot?, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Darcy Lewis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Sex, Porn, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Darcy gets lost out in the mountains and an Alpha comes to her rescue... Or does he?Set in a universe with Alpha/Beta/omega dynamics, CA:CW hasn't happened and Bucky has been on the run since pulling Steve out of the river in CA:WS.There will definitely be non-con elements, so please don't read if this is a trigger for you. I actually just updated the Archive Warnings as although this isn't a concern to me, it might be to others and I REALLY really don't want to be responsible for triggering someone who forgot to read the tags.Thank you so much to the amazingZombieCyborgAssassinfor being the most fantastic beta ever!





	1. Saved by an Alpha

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” Darcy exclaims, stopping in her tracks and staring at the fallen tree to her right, covered in moss. “I’ve seen this before, I’m going in circles. FUCK!” Darcy throws her bag to the ground and stomps her exhausted feet in a huff, surveying the forest with what little hope she had of not being lost fading with the sunlight disappearing behind the thick foliage. Darcy plops herself down on the log stretching her aching feet. She’s been walking for hours and is desperate to take off her shoes, but she’s afraid if she stops for too long she won’t get back up. “Alright pity party, time to get going again. Gotta be out of here by nightfall. Screw you Jane and your stupid science!”

Just then a growl rumbles through the trees making Darcy jump off the log and fall onto her knees, cutting her palms. She doesn’t notice the pain in her ankle as adrenaline tears through her body.

“I’m sorry Janie, I’m sorry science. Oh Frigga please don’t let me be mauled by a Mountain Lion.” Darcy prays as she stumbles back, eyes darting back and forth through the bush, searching for the hunter. 

Another growl screams through the forest and Darcy begins to shake as a cougar jumps up onto the log where she was sitting only moments ago. 

“Oh fuck.” Darcy whispers as she wills her legs to run, but they aren’t paying any attention to her as they are stuck in place. However luck gives her a couple more seconds as the hunter is distracted momentarily by her backpack, ripping it apart with his powerful fangs and claws, debris flying everywhere as he destroys it. Darcy manages to begin to step back, slowly moving away from the mountain lion, when she bumps into something solid and warm. Turning, still keeping one eye on the animal, she looks up at the man that has appeared behind her. 

_ Alpha… _ her body whispers to herself as his scent washes over her. Although he is wearing the clothing of a mountain man, his face and hair, pulled into a small bun, make him look like he just walked off the cover of GQ. Strong large hands clasp around her upper arms, slowly moving her behind him as he stares down the cougar who pauses in his destruction of her bag and glares back at the Alpha.

Darcy shakes her head, trying to clear the fog that is beginning to permeate her focus. Being so close to an Alpha while in such a stressful situation means that her mind is having a harder time than normal controlling her omega urges.  _ Fuck you biology, I am not some sort of useless omega!  _ Darcy yells internally as her body begins to react in favor of the Alpha’s protective behaviour.  _ You will not open your legs for any Alpha just because he is tall and strong and sexy and … _

“Grrrrrr.” The Alpha growls at the mountain lion, warning him powerfully yet very calmly.

Maybe it’s that Darcy finally feels the pain in her twisted ankle, the exhaustion from the day catching up with her, or more likely, it’s that quiet power that exudes from the Alpha. But her legs turn to jelly and she falls to the ground in a puddle, shivering as the Alpha’s growl slides over her skin. She isn’t the only one affected though, as the cougar quickly turns tail and runs off into the dense bush.

“You alright Doll?” The Alpha’s voice drifts over her as he crouches down, his scent wafting across making her eyes glaze a little bit. His eyes, a bright blue, seeming to pierce right through her.

“Uh… yeah…” Darcy manages to stutter out, her eyes locked on his. Her last bit of stubborn bravado refusing to let her look away as an omega in this situation would, but in fact meeting his gaze head on. “Thank you, for… you know… saving me.”

“You’re welcome. Are you hurt?” The Alpha looks concerned as he takes in her awkward position on the ground.

“No… well yes… my ankle.” Darcy gasps as she puts a little pressure on it. “I may have twisted it.”

“My cabin is close by, I’ll take you there and call in an extraction from the Mountain Rangers.” He leans in to lift her up into his arms but she quickly pushes him away, her heart rate soaring with an Alpha being so close. He rears back from her, his eyes widening seemingly confused with her behaviour. 

_ Well that makes two of us!  _ Darcy thinks as she tries to figure out why she’s behaving so irrationally. “Sorry, I’m just… it’s been a long day.” She tries to excuse herself running her hands through her hair in an effort to calm herself. More of his scent is making its way across to her, making her insides flutter in longing.

“It’s alright doll.” His kind smile and accent seem out of place, but it soothes Darcy. “I haven’t even introduced myself yet, I’m Bucky.” He offers his hand to her.

“Hi Bucky, I’m Darcy.” She says as she shakes his offered hand.  _ Oh so big and strong… shut up stupid omega-brain! _

“May I help you to the cabin, Darcy?” He asks gently, like one would to a frightened kitten.

“Yes, please.” Darcy replies, nodding and he scoops her up effortlessly. Walking easily with her in his arms.  _ Mmmmmm… shut up shut up shut up! _

“You’re an omega?” He asks with a surprised tone, stiffening as her scent floats into him.

“Yeah.” Darcy says, a little taken aback that he can tell, “my inhibitors usually keep my scent under wraps. How can you tell?”

“I have a heightened sense of smell.” Bucky answers casually, “where’s your Alpha?” 

Darcy lets out a little snort of disbelief. “Newsflash, it’s not the 1950’s anymore, omegas are allowed to do what they want, whenever they want, without an Alpha to babysit them.”

“Yes of course, but what Alpha would let his omega go off somewhere so dangerous without them?” He pushes, incredulous at the callous treatment the omega in his arms is experiencing from her Alpha.

“I don’t have an Alpha.” Bucky almost trips over a blade of grass at her matter of fact statement, but manages to right himself without Darcy realising his misstep. 

“You don’t have an Alpha?” He is absolutely astounded that an omega as gorgeous as this one in his arms hasn’t yet been bonded.

“Not every omega wants to tie themselves down with an Alpha and a litter!” Darcy exclaims, folding her arms in a huff. “You’re almost as bad as my parents Judgy McJudgerson.”

“Of course not.” Bucky quickly tries to back track and appease the riled omega in his arms bringing some of his long unused charm to the foreground with a gentle smile. “I’m just not used to gorgeous dames such as yourself being unbonded once they reach adulthood.”

The butterflies in Darcy’s stomach speed up as he calls her gorgeous.  _ Get your fucking omega emotions under control now damnit!  _ “As I said before, it’s not the 1950’s anymore and there’s more to making a lasting connection with somebody than physical attraction.”

“Of course.” Bucky quickly agrees, not wanting to upset Darcy. His interest, already piqued, now flaring up into fiery attraction about this feisty omega. “Here we are.”  _ Just in time too. _ Bucky lets out the breath he’s been holding as the cabin comes into view and he lets himself relax a tiny bit. He carries Darcy in through the front door and places her gently on the sofa in front of the fire. “Get warm while I call the rangers to see if we can get you a quick ride out.”

“Thank you.” Darcy says to his back as he quickly moves to a old looking radio setup. She holds her hands out towards the fire, her fingers tingling as the warmth floods her system, listening to Bucky talk back and forth on the radio. “What do they mean storm?” Darcy whips her whole body round, eyes wide as saucers as she gestures to the window showing the idyllic green forest, “there’s not even been a warning for snow all week!”

Bucky walks back and crouches in front of Darcy so they’re eye to eye. “There’s an incoming storm cell headed for this range, due to hit within the hour. It’s just collected together as a fluke. We’re to expect massive snowfall and high winds for the next few days.” Taking her hand gently as he tries to calm her, while giving her the bad news. “The rangers can’t chopper you out as they would get caught in the path of the storm.” 

“Oh crap.” Darcy mutters as she realises how bad this really is for her.

Bucky stands up and covers her lap with a rug before striding to the front door. “I’m sorry Darcy, it looks like you’re stuck here for a short while. But we’ve got more than enough food and I’ll just bring all the spare firewood inside and it will be over before you know it. Rangers will bring a chopper out here first chance they get.” Before Darcy can open her mouth to respond Bucky has disappeared out the door.

_ But what about my inhibitors?  _ Darcy drops her head to her knees, as she recalls the mountain lion destroying her bag and all her things inside. “Just perfect,” she says to the closed door, watching Bucky closing up the shutters over the windows.  “No meds, no rescue, a big storm, a little cabin and a sexy as fuck Alpha. What could go wrong?”


	2. White Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh WOW! The response to this fic has been AMAZING! Just wow you guys! I adore you all, thank you for reading my story and hitting the kudos button and leaving a comment! It means SO MUCH to me.
> 
> Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin you rock!

Bucky struggles to focus as he fortifies the cabin, preparing it for the storm. The beautiful dame inside with her huge blue eyes, curves to die for and delicate omega perfume pulling him from the task at hand. He shakes his head, trying to free himself from from the mist that invades his mind every time he looks at her, _like you’re doing right now jerk._ He thrusts himself away from the window, where he was standing staring at Darcy as she takes off her winter jacket, and pulls the shutters closed, securing them in place. They were the last ones so he now moves to the huge pile of firewood on the porch and begins to cart it inside, one huge arm load at a time.

Darcy catches herself gawking as her saviour shows off incredible strength carrying towering piles of firewood into the cabin. Gulping back the drool that was surely about to dribble down her chin she forces herself to watch the flames. _Get your head in the game Darcy!_ She chides herself silently. _Anyone would think you’ve been held captive in a convent the way you’re acting around this Alpha._

All the firewood now inside, Bucky firmly fastens the front door and secures a series of rags around the edge, ensuring that not even a whisper of sleet will be able to get through a gap. Finally, his preparations seemingly done, he takes off his thick winter gloves and jacket, although his left hand still has a thin glove over it. He grabs a small medical kit from a cupboard, showing off well toned muscle beneath a long sleeved henley and moves to Darcy.

“Alright doll, tell Dr Bucky where it hurts.” He gives her a charming self-deprecating grin as he settles next to her. The whiff of her scent when she leans towards him makes his eyes hone in on the curve of her neck, slightly hidden by her thick soft hair. A rumble rises in his throat startling both of them.

“Oh,” Darcy gasps, her eyes caught in his as she watches his pupils dilate with desire. She swallows, trembling a little as his predatory gaze follows the path of her throat. _Alpha…_ The little omega voice in her brain sighs in pleasure.

“Darcy.” Bucky hums, his voice a low rasp, making goosebumps appear across her skin. He smirks boldly as he sees her body’s reaction to his voice, sliding one hand into her hair.

Curling her face into his hand, Darcy whimpers as her nipples press stark against her top, begging to be let out and played with. Arching slightly she moves closer towards him, offering herself up to be devoured.

This time Bucky lets the rumble swell into his chest as he pulls her head back and draws his mouth down to her neck, scraping his teeth slowly across her throat. He slides down, dragging his teeth and lips across her collarbone and into the swell of her cleavage.

Gasping at the bolts of pleasure his mouth is zapping down to her core Darcy raises her hand to run through his hair, but her wrist is caught by Bucky before she can touch him.

“We need to slow down, doll.” He says, his voice rough and his breath unsteady. Gesturing to her hands and the bloody scrapes he’s just realized are across them, “we need to get you all fixed up.” Darcy had completely forgotten about her palms covered in grazes, but as the fog slowly clears from her mind she starts to feel her body’s aches and pains.

“Well my hands are pretty sore.” Darcy takes a slow deep breath as she shuffles back a couple of inches, looking anywhere but at Bucky as she tries to calm down her inner omega. “And I think my knees might be a little bruised. But my right ankle is definitely the worst right now.”

“Let’s get these scrapes cleaned up and then have a look at your ankle.” Bucky decides as he searches through the medkit pulling out what he needs. “Now this will sting a little, I’ll try get it over and done with as fast as possible though.”

Darcy nods, and clenches her jaw tight as the first dab of the saline solution jolts her almost off the chair. “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” She swears as the pain rushes up her arm, pushing away any lingering romantic feelings she was having. “That’s more than a fucking sting!”

Bucky lets out a surprised chuckle at Darcy’s outburst. “Why doll, you have a better vocabulary than a sailor!” He keeps dabbing at her hands through, ensuring they are thoroughly cleaned.

Darcy, normally uncaring of what other people, including Alphas, think of her, feels her cheeks turning bright pink. “Yeah well, shut up.”

Bucky laughs loudly at her lack of a pithy reply. “I’m sorry it hurt so much but it’s all done now. Let’s have a look at your ankle.” He pulls over a small ottoman and when he taps it looking at her Darcy slowly stretches her leg out and rests her calf muscle on it. “I hope you’re not ticklish.” Bucky says as he unties her shoe and gently eases it off before moving to her sock.

“I hope your sense of smell isn’t so good that my feet overly offend you.” Darcy cheekily replies.

“Nothing about you could ever offend me.” Bucky states as he moved his fingers lightly over her ankle and feet.

Darcy has gone quiet at his statement, blushing an even deeper pink than before.

“Your ankle only seems to be twisted not sprained.” Bucky smiles up at her. “Some rest and it will be all healed by the time the storm is gone.” He then gets out a bandage and wraps up her ankle.

Darcy has to bite her lip as his fingers dance across an incredibly sensitive spot. “Thank you.” Darcy murmurs, “I mean for everything Bucky, thank you for saving me and thank you for trying to get me a helicopter out and thank you for taking care of me.”

“No thanks needed, doll.” He gives her his charming half-smile as he gets up and puts the medkit away. Just then they hear a howl of wind and then some heavy thuds on the roof.

Darcy jerks her gaze up in shock, half expecting the ceiling to cave in it’s so loud.

“Solid as a rock, kotyonok.” (kitten) Bucky chuckles at her cute behaviour. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the storm.” He says this with a cheeky wink, making Darcy’s heart pound as she remembers the position they were in only minutes ago.

Normally a mastermind of argumentation, Darcy finds herself unable to formulate a retort. So she just sticks out her tongue, making Bucky laugh even harder.

“Alright doll, time for dinner.” He says as he pulls out a pot from a cupboard and moves to the little stove top.

“Can I help with anything?” Darcy’s stomach grumbles hungrily at the thought of food.

“No you just stay there and rest up.” Bucky pours a couple of tins of something into the pot. “I’m a dreadful cook though so your ankle may heal faster once it discovers what you have to put up with.”

“That’s an atrocious joke.” Darcy chuckles, smiling at Bucky as delicious smells waft over from the kitchen.

“Oh yeah? Then why did you laugh at it, little lady?”

“Yeah I laughed AT it, emphasis on AT. I laughed at how terrible of a joke it was.”

“Well then I feel extra sorry for you doll, being stuck with not only a lousy cook but a lousy comedian too!”

They both laugh, enjoying each other’s company. Bucky is right, the dinner isn’t anything especially good but Darcy is so hungry that she chows down without another thought. Feeling full, the days excitement and exertion finally catch up with her and she falls asleep in front of the fire.

Bucky is relieved as he watches her sleep, letting the facade slide off, his expression changing from fun friend to hungry Alpha. His nostrils flare, his eyes go dark and his heart rate picks up. He had taken care to hide his Alpha urges from Darcy as to not frighten her, but he had the feeling that he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. Sighing, he picks her up and carries her to the bed. Darcy is so exhausted that she doesn’t wake up even when Bucky, tucks her in tightly and flops back down on the couch with a huff of breath.

In fact, she sleeps solidly until late the next morning when she wakes up feeling a little fidgety and warm.

“Oh fuck.” Darcy exclaims, sitting upright in the bed, eyes darting around the cabin until they fall on Bucky. He’s standing alert next to the fire, the couch ruffled with blankets like someone's had a fitful sleep.

“What’s wrong, Darcy?” He strides over to the bedside but stops in his tracks as she squirms to the other side of the bed, away from him.

“My heat is starting!”

“Yeah doll,” Bucky says in a tense voice, “I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ohhhhh ;P


	3. Pissed Off Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are my wonderful patient readers!!!
> 
> I have set up a FB page so I can talk to people, come visit and follow me and we can talk about ideas and things you'd like to see! @LivvyNicklaus I also now have a Tumblr!
> 
> Big thanks to Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin for putting up with my constant braindumps!

They stare at each other across the bed, semi-frozen as they each wait for the other to take the lead.

“Well…” Bucky asks, finally breaking the silence. “What do we do?”

“What do you mean ‘WHAT DO WE DO?’!” Darcy yells before covering her mouth with her hands apologetically, taking some deep calming breaths. “I have only had one heat in my life buddy, and that was when I first hit puberty. AND I was surrounded by professionals at the Omega Centre. So FORGIVE ME, if I’m a little UNSURE!”

“Oh don’t you have them every year?” Bucky asks curiously, flashbacks pass through his mind of his sister going into lockdown at their house every year to ride out her heat in a safe environment.

“That’s what the inhibitors are for dumbass!  But I only ran out yesterday so I should have had a few more days to get more before it became a problem!” Darcy gasps as she tries to fight the heat. Waving her hand wildly in Bucky’s direction as she apologises. “Sorry, you’re not a dumbass, I’m just a bit hormonal.”

Wisely Bucky doesn’t reply, he just takes a cautious step back as she falls back on the bed, pushing the blankets and sheets off her in a huff.

“I’m so WARM and ITCHY!” Darcy growls, “everything fucking itches!”

“Um… let’s not do that doll.” Bucky suggest as Darcy starts to peel her clothing off. First her socks and jeans, followed by her shirt and singlet. Bucky turns his back as she starts on her bra, but those perfect mounds of flesh popping over the material cups are now seared into his mind. 

“It’s all your fault you know!” Darcy exclaims as she finally rids herself of her bra and panties, sighing in relief. “You had to be all sexy and strong and Alphay and shit. Argh!”

Bucky can’t help the self-satisfied smile that moves across his face. “You think I’m the reason you’re going into your heat early?”

“DON’T YOU SMIRK AT ME! I CAN HEAR THE SMIRK IN YOUR VOICE!” Darcy yells, enraged by his tone.

“Sorry Darcy.” He tries to keep his voice contrite, remembering the abuse his sister would hurl sometimes when her heat came early.  _ This is definitely not the same situation as my sister, _ he thinks as he forces a claiming growl back down his throat.

“Oh I know you’re not sorry. You’re all macho and puffed up and feeling virile and confident. ‘Oh look at me I’m the Alphaerist of all Alphas.’” Darcy puts on a mock voice, making fun of Bucky, “‘I just make omegas go into heat early with just my scent.’” Caught up in the beginning of her heat and mimicking Bucky, Darcy doesn’t notice as he turns and stalks towards her, eyes dark with arousal.

“ARGH!” She squeals as Bucky launches on top of her, flipping her onto her stomach.

“Is this what you want, omega?” He growls in her ear, pressing himself flat to her back. “You want me on top of you?”

Darcy is paralysed with fear that the Alpha is going to take what the Alpha wants…  _ Don’t lie Darcy, you want him to take you, to claim you, to bond. That’s why you pushed him. _ The little omega voice in her head is very happy right now.

“Mmmppphhhh.” Darcy whimpers into the pillow trying to buck him off her or grind into him, she’s not entirely sure. 

“Oh really?” He growls in her ear again as he presses in tighter so every part of them is touching. Except the most dangerous parts, the parts that Darcy is desperate to feel. He moves his mouth from her ear and she stiffens as she feels his breath on the back of her neck where it meets the curve of her shoulder, right above her bonding spot. 

Darcy lets out a squeak as she feels his teeth lightly scrape across the spot. She arches up, or tries to, desperate to get him to bite harder. The feel of his clothing is rough against her bare skin as she wiggles as much as she can, as little as he grants.

Bucky allows the rumble in his chest to build and the vibration of it tumbles through Darcy and straight to her core.

She whimpers as her body silently begs for more of him. She’s so worked up that she’s grinding against the mattress, unable to get any sort of traction, yet unable to stop. 

“Well at least that made you be quiet for a second.” He says with a quiet chuckle as he moves off her and walks back towards the fire. He keeps his back to Darcy, so she can’t see how dark his eyes have gone or how tense his muscles are. It takes every bit of his training to refrain from losing control and jumping back on that bed to claim her.

Darcy wants to scream at the loss of contact but then notices that her overstimulated body has calmed down quite a lot. By enveloping her with his body and his scent her omega brain has been placated. Assured that there is an Alpha here to look after her needs it has settled down and is now moved onto preparing the next stage of her heat.  _ He did that on purpose! _

“Tha...Thank you.” Darcy manages to stutter out, as she quickly grabs the bedclothes she had previously tossed off and pulls them up to her neck. Her body still aching for his touch but her brain a little bit more in control for the moment.

“Don’t thank me yet, doll.” Bucky replies, still watching the flames, still trying to calm himself down.

Darcy shivers and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. There’s something about his voice which makes her unable to decide if she wants to run and hide, or just splay herself open wide for him to devour her. 

“You must be hungry.” Bucky insists as he strides to the little kitchenette and starts fiddling about preparing her a meal.

“Not for food.” Darcy mumbles before she can stop herself. Slapping her hands over her mouth, appalled at its behaviour, she watches Bucky carefully to see if he is showing any sign of having heard her naughty mouth.

He has his arms placed on the bench, kind of like it’s holding him up, with his back to her, perfectly still. Almost like he’s frozen in time. However Darcy can smell the Alpha pheromones emanating from him and when he turns around his eyes are so dark they are almost black.

“Oh shit.” Darcy states to no one in particular, eyes going wide as he focuses his Alpha stare on her.

Bucky’s hands go up into his hair and he pulls his fingers through his locks loosening his bun. The dark brown strands fall down across his cheeks, making him look even more the hunter as he continues to glare at her. His top lip lifts the slightest and Darcy feels her body tremble as he lets out a low growl. He takes a slow step towards her, pausing as he does, almost testing her, teasing her.

Darcy doesn’t need to be told twice, before Bucky begins his next step towards her she’s up and off the bed. The sheet flying behind her like a cape as she carries it with her, and she speeds into the little bathroom, the only other room in the whole cabin. Slamming the door closed she quickly locks it and then climbs into the tiny shower stall. As she curls up in the corner, her whole body trembles, whether with fear or anticipation, Darcy can’t tell.

She hears a low rumble come through the door and her stomach clenches tight as she lets out a little whimper in response.

Bucky taunts in a low soft voice, “you can run doll, but you can’t hide.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adore you all!  
> @LivvyNicklaus


	4. Omega, Meet Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely dubious consent coming up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you!
> 
> Thanks Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin for betaing :***
> 
> You can find me on FB @LivvyNicklaus or as livvynicklaus on Tumblr I'd love to hear from you :)

Bucky rests his forehead against the door as the sound and scent of the desperate and scared omega flow through him. Darcy is making all of his Alpha urges flood to the surface and he is finding it harder and harder to deny his animal instincts. His fingers curl into the door frame as he fights the impulses urging him to break down the door and claim her as his. Just then, the sound of the frame splintering under his fingers bursts through his consciousness, it shocks him out of his almost haze-like behaviour enough for him to push away from the door. He stumbles back, awkwardly snagging his jacket and heads outside into the storm.

Darcy lifts her head as she hears the door slam.  _ Did he… did he just leave? _ Eyes wide, she gets up off the floor and tip-toes to the bathroom door and presses her ear against it,  _ I can’t hear anything. _ She takes a deep breath in, moaning as Bucky’s scent glides over her.  _ Well he’s definitely gone out. _ She thinks as she leans against the door, his scent, although not fresh, is still strong enough for her body to go into lust overdrive. 

Sliding one hand down her naked and dripping body, Darcy tries to take the edge off herself. Still leaning against the bathroom door she circles her clit with two fingers, teasing herself into building higher. She plucks and flicks her nipples with her other hand, alternating between her breasts as each gets more demanding than the other. From what she’s read and the other omegas she’s talked to, she knows that the longer she can deny herself, the more effective it will be in giving her a break from her heat. Getting faster and faster, Darcy fights the compulsion to climax, still avoiding her clit as she slides her fingers down and into her warm tightness. Crooking her fingers, she massages her g-spot, adding a whole other layer of desperation to her tightly wound body. It’s not what she’s craving, it’s not what her body is aching for, but it will do for the moment.

Finally, when she thinks she’s used up all of her stores of self-restraint, Darcy slides her hand from her chest to her clit and begins to caress it. Managing to keep the fortitude to not to be too rough, she holds her breath as she struggles to continue to keep her orgasm at bay. Building herself higher and higher, she begins to moan, air rasping between her lips as she loses control. 

With a sob Darcy’s body shudders as a powerful orgasm races through her. Her legs too weak to hold her up any longer, she slides to the bathroom floor as the aftershocks convulse her body. Wrapping herself in the sheet she brought into the room with her, Darcy closes her eyes and falls into an exhausted sleep. The pleasure she managed to bring herself, saiting the omega for the moment.

Bucky checks the perimeter for a fourth time, circling the cabin and checking the bait stations close enough for signs of activity. He practices stabilizing his breathing and getting his Alpha instincts under control as he moves through the freezing sleet. The weather is getting harsher and it’s almost to the point where he can’t see the cabin. Sighing, he turns to head back inside, hoping that he has calmed down enough now that he can handle whatever is waiting for him. 

The second he opens the door there is a rush of omega scent, gliding over his skin it clings to him like ivy would to an oak tree. He knows in a instant what Darcy has been up to in the bathroom in his absence and his Alpha urges roar to life inside him. He almost shuts the door with himself outside but the will to live and common sense prevail at the last second and he steps into the cabin and secures the door shut. 

Wrapping a scarf around his mouth and nose, Bucky tries to take short, shallow breaths as to not be smothered in Darcy’s mouth-watering bouquet emanating from behind the bathroom door. He heads to the kitchen and starts cooking the most fragrant food he can think of, hoping to drown out Darcy’s perfume that has overtaken the cabin. But even with all the spices in the pantry open around him, her omega essence winds its way around them and into his gut. Fingers gripping into the counter, digging etchings into the wood, Bucky force feeds himself. Knowing that fuel will be incredibly important in helping him survive the days to come, locked up in a cabin with a gorgeous, audacious and sassy, in-heat omega. Looking to the bathroom door, he swallows the food down like a man on a mission, desperate to ensure he does the right thing by the defenseless woman in there.

When Darcy wakes up some time later, still wrapped up in the sheet on the bathroom floor, she can immediately tell that Bucky is back in the cabin. Her heat has woken back up with her, nerves pumping and her lady-bits begging for the sexy as hell Alpha’s attention. She resists the urge to go to the bathroom door and instead moves into the shower and turns on the hot tap. A blast of cold water makes Darcy squeal in shock but it quickly turns warm and she soaps up her sensitive body. Not so leisurely this time, although she tries her hardest to endure, her climax is fast and hard, making her whimper as it swells through her. It’s not nearly as satisfying as before and Darcy is quickly firing up again.

The moment Darcy wakes up Bucky tries to go outside but the snow is now too heavy for him to risk stepping a foot out the door. So he moves to the farthest corner in the cabin, desperate to get some distance. Cursing his superhuman hearing as he can’t help but overhear her moans and whimpers in the shower as she relieves the pressure building up inside her. Reckless and violent need encompasses him as her sound and scent smother him, the layers he piles over his face not helping one bit. Bucky knows that the omega is not satisfied, her crying sobs pulling in his gut. The Alpha in him duels with his knowledge of right and wrong, roaring for Bucky to go and do what he is built for. What he is meant for.

Darcy hiccups between whimpers as she lays on the floor of the bathroom. Aching and fatigued, yet aroused and energised she grinds her clit into her hand desperate for the release that isn’t coming. Although the heat from the shower has long since dispersed, Darcy is radiating warmth as her body feverishly searches for what it needs. 

“Bu...bu...bucky.” Darcy stammers, throat to hoarse to be louder than a whisper. “Bucky…” She whimpers again when she gets no response.

“Yeah Darcy.” He groans through the door, head pressed against it as it takes all his self-control not to rip through the thick wood.

“Please…Please.” She begs, blind with lust and desire.

“Darce…” Bucky swallows, his mouth running dry as he squeezes his eyes shut, fighting for control.

“I need you.” Instinct has finally overpowered rationality as she pleads for the Alpha to claim her. “I… I want you.” 

Growling with satisfaction with those words Bucky slams his metal hand through the lock, shredding his glove in the process. Darcy doesn’t notice as her gaze is focused on his face as he stalks into the bathroom.

Fear tightens in her belly at the sight of this big, strong, dangerous Alpha and Darcy automatically crab crawls backwards, skating along the floor away from him. Not getting very far she whines in panic as he grabs her ankle, pulling her back towards him. 

Bucky slides an arm around her back, picking her up off the ground and pulling her body tightly to his. He buries his face in her neck, breathing in her scent as he strides out of the bathroom and to the bed.

Paralyzed from fear, Darcy doesn’t dare to move as he not so gently places her on the bed. His low growl dances across her skin, making goosebumps appear which seem to please him as he gives her a predatory smile. He takes his hands off her and starts to remove his clothing. Darcy’s mouth waters as his toned abs and chest appear, followed by muscled biceps, one skin the other metal. She doesn’t note anything unusual as she unconsciously licking her lips as Bucky sheds his pants and underwear, she doesn’t notice her whimper as she stares at his thick length, standing upright from a patch of dark curls.

Darcy reaches for him, but before she’s moved more than an inch she finds herself flipped onto her stomach with the heavy Alpha covering her back. She struggles for a second, trying to free herself but he easily restrains her, chuckling at her efforts.

“Mine.” Bucky growls as he smoothly moves his hands over her body, sliding between her legs and opening her up for him. 

“Mine!” He barks as he drives himself into her and she screams in ecstasy. 

“MINE!” He roars as he slams into her, again and again, as she arches into him, wordlessly begging, desperate for everything her Alpha can give as his knot expands inside of her.

_ MINE! _ The Alpha thinks as he bites down hard on his omega’s neck, thrusting roughly as his knot fills her up tightly.

_ Mine!  _ He thinks with satisfaction as she climaxes around him, moaning his name in mindless pleasure as he empties into her.

_ Mine. _ Bucky hums to himself as Darcy curls into him, still connected by his knot, she purrs with contentment as she closes her eyes and falls into a satiated sleep.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... you can't tell me that wasn't dubious consent ;P


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers in this summary ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to pace my updating so it's not all random like i have in the past with 3 chapters added one week and then nothing for a month! Thanks for being patient! xox
> 
> As always the fantastic Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin betaed the crap out of this
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on FB @LivvyNicklaus & livvynicklaus on Tumblr

Darcy awakens warm and pleasantly achy. Her heat haze of the past few days is sliding off her, but the lovely feeling of being well satisfied is still hanging around. She takes note that there isn’t a bad smell in the air, nor is she sweaty and dirty, so he obviously took good care of her. She stretches and turns over, reaching for him. But he’s not there.

She immediately sits up in panic, a whine building behind her throat.

“Good morning, Doll.” Bucky says, walking over to the bed from the kitchen. “I didn’t want to wake you.”   
“Don’t care.” Darcy mumbles as she grabs hold of his arm and pulls him back into bed with her, forcing him to be her big spoon. Not that he seems to mind as he easily wraps his arms around her, enveloping her in his scent.

“How you feeling?” He asks after a while. Darcy is the most content she’s ever been. But then her belly rumbles.

“Hungry.” She says with a giggle, rolling around to face him.

“Yeah?” He asks, his eyes searching her face for something, she doesn’t know what. “I made breakfast, let me bring it over.”

Darcy moans a little at the loss of his body heat as he goes back to the kitchen, but the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon make her moan in a whole different way. He walks back with a plate full of food and she starts eating off the plate before Bucky has even had a chance to pass it to her. He just chuckles as he affectionately watches her stuff her face.

“Ya not gonna eat?” Darcy utters around a mouthful of bacon.

“I already ate, Doll.” Bucky smiles as she grabs a piece of bacon and opens his mouth obediently when she gestures. 

“It’s good bacon.” She grins at him as he eats the piece she places in his mouth.

“You need the calories after the past couple of days.” Bucky replies quietly.

His tone stirs something in Darcy, something her still heat addled brain can’t quite put it’s finger on. Shrugging it off she focuses on her bodies needs, which include… “Whoops!” Darcy yells as she thrusts the plate at Bucky and runs to the bathroom, desperate to pee. 

When she’s done, she splashes water on her face and catches her reflection in the mirror. 

“What the…?” Darcy murmurs, pulling her shirt, his shirt, down off her shoulder. And there, faded but still clear as day, is a bonding mark.

“Fuck!” Darcy exclaims, her heartbeat accelerating, as she raises a hand to try and rub it off, disbelieving that it’s real.

“You OK in there, Doll?” Bucky calls outside the bathroom door.

Darcy is silent as she opens the door and looks up at him. “We bonded?” She asks quietly, her tone displaying her disbelief.

“I… yeah.” Bucky sighs, running a hand over his hair in an adorably uncertain way. His face shows that he is prepared for some backlash.

“I guess, really, it’s amazing you held out for as long as you did.” Darcy rubs her hands over her face as she thinks it through logically. “I mean an unbonded Omega in heat, stuck in a snowstorm with an Alpha? Bonding is almost a guaranteed ending.” Darcy doesn’t know why she’s being so reasonable. Her normal reaction to big news is to scream a lot, or taze the person… sometimes both.  _ You know why, it’s because you’re BONDED! _

“I’m sorry Darce.” Bucky looks at her with his big puppy dog eyes. She can see that he is truly sorry.

“Yeah well nothing we can do about it now.” She smiles gently at him, feeling an overwhelming need to reassure him. Not that it was a special skill of hers or anything… clearly.

“I shoulda… I shoulda stayed outside…” Bucky is berating himself as he moves away from her and sits on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. “And just then, you smelt so distressed, and it’s all my fault.” He looks back up at her, again his deep blue eyes tearing her heart out.

“No Bucky.” She walks over to him and climbs into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. Hopeful that her proximity will settle him. “If you’d stayed outside, you’d be dead.” She snuggles her head into the crook of his neck. “If I remember rightly, and I’m beginning too, I begged you to help me. And you did. So thank you.” 

After a moment of hesitation his arms come up and wrap themselves around her hugging her tightly to him.

“Let’s see how you feel about all this once your heat has worn off.” He sighs as he rests his head on hers.

“Hey!” Darcy pokes him in the side. “Pretty sure my heat is mostly worn off so you can stop with the pity party.”

Darcy isn’t sure what she expected, but it certainly isn’t the laugh that begins in his chest and slowly moves up till it’s extremely hearty.

“Wait till Stevie meets you, he’ll have a ball knowing my Omega is more of a boss than me.” He chuckles.

“Who’s Stevie?” Darcy asks as she repeats a mantra in her head.  _ I will not be jealous! _

“My bondmate I thought was lost to me long ago. But now I know he’s the only way to make sure you’re safe.”

Darcy’s head starts ringing as bells start going off in her head.  _ YOU IDIOT! How could you not recognise him? _

“Bucky?” She looks up at him, determined to not spook him she says the next thing on her mind very carefully. “Are you James Buchanan Barnes? Of the Howling Commandos? Bondmate of Steven Grant Rogers, aka Captain America?” She purposely leaves out any more detail, not wanting to shock him too much.

Although maybe she should have given him more credit, as he just sighs and pulls her tighter to his chest.

“Yeah, Doll. That’s me.” He pulls back to look at her, concern in his eyes. “I got the shock of my life when I saw the exhibit in DC.”

“So you’re… you’re already bonded.” Darcy says, a wave of anxiety hitting her, her heart rate spiking as she pulls away from Bucky.  _ It was only an accident that he bonded to you Darcy, you’re just a stop gap, he doesn’t really love you. It’s just biology. _ A wave of despair crashes into her and she has to fight her automatic Omega response to go to her Alpha for comfort.

“It’s fine Darcy. He’s an Alpha, not an Omega.” Bucky tries to reassure her. “I’m not one of those Alphas that tries to get a harem.”

“I know he’s an Alpha! Side-note it is scientifically proven that it’s impossible for anyone to bond with more than one Omega.”  _ Although it’s known for some Omegas to bond with more than one Alpha and multiple Betas in a pack.  _ She walks away from him, pacing the cabin as she tries to shut down those thoughts. “Captain America is the love story for the ages. His bondmate stolen from him, he destroys himself destroying the thing that took his one true love from him.” Darcy’s arms are flailing about as she rants. “But then, 70 odd years later he is resurrected. AND THEN a couple of years after that it’s discovered that his bondmate wasn’t killed in action but brainwashed into being a tool for Captain America’s enemy. Hydra.“ Darcy is getting breathless at this point but she carries on. ”The Winter Soldier didn’t know that the Captain was his bondmate but during the process of trying to kill him, the Soldier fought the brainwashing and saved the Captain from certain death.” Darcy whirls around to where Bucky is still sitting on the bed, pointing at him.

“And now I’m bonded to the Winter Soldier, the bondmate of THE Captain America, who has been waiting to reunite with his love for almost a century. How am I supposed to compete with that? And you want to take me to him? How the hell do you think the scientifically enhanced PERFECT Alpha is gonna take someone else encroaching on his territory?”

Bucky’s eyes are filled with concern as he listens to her. Darcy puts her hands on the side of her head as she fights her instincts to go to him,  _ I am NOT a cowering submissive animal! _

Seeing his feisty Omega is full of self-doubt and fear Bucky focuses on calming her down, his voice quietly confident and full of resolve. 

“Doll, it’s not a competition.”  Bucky gets up and walks slowly towards her, before placing his hands on hers and moving them off her head. “Stevie will love you, we always dreamt of having a sassy Omega like you with pillow lips and curvy hips. However that doesn’t mean you have to bond with him too, just because he’s mine.” 

She ignores the need to snuggle into him that is making her body shiver. His ability to see through her makes her stomach clench  _ or maybe it’s the thought of Alphas like them wanting me for real _ . 

“He would never hurt you, and he won’t hate you either. I know that being with Steve will be the best place for you, to keep you safe.” Bucky continues, stroking a hand over her cheek. “Before it was just me running, but now… but now it’s you too and I can’t risk that.”

“Running from what?” Darcy asks, concern lighting her features as she gives in and leans up against him. Drawing his warmth and his scent in to comfort her as his arms wrap around her.

Before he can answer Bucky’s head shoots up in alarm, his eyes darting side to side. Darcy begins to ask him what’s wrong but he shakes his head, a snarl forming on his face as he scents the air. 

“Hydra’s here.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, love to hear your thoughts! :)


	6. FUCK YOU HYDRA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra arrives and so does someone else ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I'm updating regularly! Thank Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin for that as she keeps me focused and productive!!!

Bucky roughly grabs Darcy bundling her up in all the blankets and pillows from the bed.

“Bucky! What are you doing?” Darcy exclaims, confused and agitated as she picks up on his swirling territorial Alpha emotions. _ Frustration. Anger. Fear. Wrath. Protect. _

“I’m sorry Doll, but I have to hide you.” Bucky half apologises, half growls as he picks her up, enveloping her in all the bedding, and places her gently in the wardrobe. “I have to try and disguise your scent so they don’t know you’re here. An Omega with the scent of her heat on her will just make these assholes even more dangerous.”

Darcy starts trying to make her way out of the closet, “I can help!” She cries, growling in frustration as Bucky piles pillows on top of her. She watches as his muscles bunch and unbunch like he is lifting something heavy as he moves, his breath getting faster and deeper.

“Stay quiet, no matter what you hear.” He orders as he bends down and curls his head into the curve of her neck taking a deep breath of her natural perfume. 

“Don’t go!” Darcy grasps his hair in her fingers, desperate to not let him go. But then he pulls away and covers the whole stack of pillows with a fresh blanket, blocking her from sight and then firmly closes the door. Reality of the situation is setting in, as she hears the sounds of furniture moving against the closet door, Darcy pulls the corner of a pillow into her mouth to stop from screaming in anger. 

_ FUCK YOU HYDRA! _

Bucky forces himself to put Darcy to the back of his mind. Right now all his instincts are screaming for him to stay with her. To keep his mate safe and protected from the enemy invading his territory. But all his training, all his experience, tells him that he will serve her better by staying away. So that if he can’t beat them, there might be a chance they won’t find her.

Gathering his weapons, he peaks out at the white forest surrounding the cabin, scouting for signs of the agents he can scent. The snowstorm let up overnight and it looks like a perfect winter wonderland. But Bucky knows looks can be deceiving. The most dangerous things come in the most beautiful packages.

Quickly strapping on his tac gear and weaponry, he curses himself for letting his guard down, for not wanting to leave while Darcy needed him. He had intended to leave sooner but between finding the lost Omega and the storm he let his planning be overtaken by instinct. He assumed the storm would have kept them from sight for another few days but that was a rookie mistake. A mistake he might be paying for with their freedom.

Hydra will take Darcy, take his mate, and use her to get him to comply. His hands begin to shake as his instincts start pouring to the surface. He would never run again, never disobey again if they had her to hold him to heel. They would torture her, even if he was complying, just to make sure he remembered how much worse it could be for her if he did step out of line. And then, they would program her. The table edge snaps under Bucky’s hand as he clenches his fingers into a fist, rage brimming to the surface. 

He raises his head as he gets another whiff of unknown Beta scent. A low warning growl rumbling through his chest and up his throat. His eyes dilate until they are almost black and he stalks towards the door.

This is not Bucky, nor is it the Winter Soldier. This is the Alpha who is going to destroy anyone or anything that threatens his mate.

He throws open the door and lets off a series of shots into the trees. He then slams the door shut behind him again as he hears bodies falling into the snow with dull thuds. There is no gunfire returned. Bucky knows Hydra will want their asset back with minimal injuries. Normally he would stay holed up in the cabin, using it for defence, but he needs to get them away from Darcy. So, before the assailants outside would have had a chance to move, he opens the door and runs outside, firing into the forest.

He keeps running, away from the cabin, hearing the swearing of the agents behind him they were not expecting this. A scream fills the air as one of his traps collects a person. The snow making them impossible to see, but Bucky knows where each and every one is, as he leaps over them. Heading deeper into the forest, leading the Hydra agents after him, he circles round and doubles back, silently taking out soldiers from the rear with his knives.

Then, suddenly he pauses, lifting his nose to scent the air.

“Mate.” Bucky growls in satisfaction as the scent of his Steve flows around him. The assailant who was creeping up on him gets a metal fist to the chin and he falls to the ground as Bucky begins to run. Now with his Alpha mate back he is certain that they will be able to defeat the attackers.

A roar echoes across the otherwise quiet landscape, Bucky’s chest swells as he hears it, answering the call with a roar of his own. He sprints back to the cabin, skidding to a stop as he enters the clearing and sees his mate standing there, surrounded by Hydra bodies, lying prone on the fresh snow.

Steve stares at him, disbelief fighting with joy as he takes in his mate standing before him. Eyes dilated with an Alpha’s haze of finally being reunited with his lost mate. Then with three large strides he marches up to Bucky and stands toe to toe with him. They stand there for a moment, staring at each other, breath coming in and out fast and deep. Dark and light, scruffy and polished, yin and yang, they are the mirror opposites.

Like the ringside bell has been rung they lunge at each other, fists throwing as each try to take control. Fighting for dominance as they fall on the ground, rolling along the forest floor. Steve grabs Bucky by his hair, pulling his head back so he can bite his neck. A growl of satisfaction rumbling through the forest as he asserts the bond between them. 

Bucky groans and then shoves at Steve, grappling him to the ground underneath. Bucky gets onto Steve’s back and pulls Steve’s head to the side and returns the bite to the neck. Steve lets out an animalistic grunt as he rolls his hips into the ground. Realising that Bucky isn’t under him, with a frustrated roar he flips them over, wrestling for the top spot.

Neither notice Darcy peering out of the cabin door, drawn out by the sounds of their match which reached her in the hidey hole Bucky created. Eyes wide with shock, mouth open in awe, as she watches the Alpha’s reclaim their bond on each other. 

Their haze turning into a rut as they continue their battle, clothing ripping under tac gear as their powerful hands grip and tear. Finally, face to face again, Steve and Bucky’s lips meet in a clash of tongue and teeth. It is not gentle, it is a war, as they each push to leave their mark on the other. Lips bruising they grind their hips into each other, trying to become one entity as they pull each other so close Darcy can barely tell where one ends and the other begins.

She has to rub her mouth on her sleeve as she feels a little drop of drool emerge. The magnificence of two super soldiers moving together could never be matched by her wildest dreams. They aren’t even close to naked and she has to hold the doorway to keep from falling to the ground, her knees weak with desire. She slides a hand up her stomach and across her chest, rubbing her aching breasts that are begging to be touched. Heat pooling in her core as she watches them.

Finally Steve arrives as the victor as he triumphantly traps Bucky beneath him. A hand sliding into his mates waistband as he holds Bucky’s throat to the ground with the other. Rubbing his hand up and down his mates slick cock, he registers a slight change in scent. Before he can process what it means, Bucky reaches back and grabs Steve’s thick cock, massaging it through his pants. Steve’s eyes cross with desire, his growling intensifies, becoming a joined rumble with Bucky’s as he prepares to mate.

So focused on the appearance of Steve’s taunt, tight and muscular ass, Darcy misses the movement in the corner of her eye till it is too late. A rough hand across her mouth and another with a knife to her neck is all that’s needed to make her comply with barely a squeak, as she is dragged from the cabin by a Hydra goon. The Alphas too distracted to notice anything outside their reasserting of their bond.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Facebook @LivvyNicklaus or livvynicklaus on Tumblr and Instagram. I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts xox


	7. Who is the Dangerous Villain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin for the couple of betas on this chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Facebook @LivvyNicklaus or livvynicklaus on Tumblr and Instagram. I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author

Darcy is dragged roughly from the cabin, her captor careful not to make a noise as he holds the knife to her throat, and around the back. She is shivering, but not because of the cold snow her thin borrowed shirt is unhelpful at protecting against. Her heart rate up for a completely different reason now, Darcy’s eyes duck back and forth as she searches for something, anything that she can use to alert Bucky. 

_ There’s a flowerpot. _ Under the back verandah her Hydra kidnapper directs her past some empty ceramic pots, her bare foot dodges out and slams into one making it shatter against the ground.

The goon’s knife presses harder against her throat as they both freeze and stare back at the corner, waiting for the Alphas to come running. But they don’t. Darcy feels a slight tickle of what must be her blood trickling down her neck as the goon lets out a little gruff of relieved laughter and starts dragging her away again.

_ Think Darcy! THINK! _ She screams internally as she tries to figure out how to save herself. They slowly shuffle along, as Darcy isn’t being overly helpful to her kidnapper, but then she spies a flash of terracotta, fallen into the snow from when she kicked the pot. Faking a stumble, she falls to the ground clasping her hand around the jagged piece of ceramic.

“Idiot Omega.” The goon scowls as he reaches down to grab her back up. But before he has a chance to touch her, Darcy whirls and stabs him hard in the thigh.

Whether it’s his training, or his self-preservation instinct, her kidnapper doesn’t make a sound, except for a whoosh of breath from his lungs. Although his eyes are screaming in pain, he falls to the ground silently, his hands wrapping around the wound.

At that moment they both hear the most terrifying sound in the world, making Darcy’s hair stand on end, the howl of an enraged territorial Alpha. Darcy immediately gives into instinct and sprints into the forest. Away from the cabin and the terrifying Alpha. She pays no mind to the fearful cry of the Beta goon, quietly begging her to help him run too as he raises his arms to her fleeing back.

 

…

 

Bucky is on top of Steve now, quickly claiming victory when he senses something was wrong with his Omega. His nostrils flare as he scents the air.  _ My Omega. _ He can smell her distress and the tang of blood in the air. Instinct starts to take over, his mind becoming hazy as he holds Steve down with his metal arm as his thoughts moves from reasserting the bond with his mate to protecting Darcy. 

Steve had stilled his fight against Bucky as soon as Bucky roared. The power Bucky exuding rolling around him as he feels his bondmate’s emotions swirl. Steve joins Bucky in scenting the air, a low growl escaping his lips as he smells the same perfume that has entwined itself into Bucky’s bouquet ever so slightly. They let each go as they quickly jump up and begin to sprint to the cabin, following the fragrance of distressed Omega and her spilt blood.

Bucky charges into the cabin, Steve close behind as he buckles his pants. Bucky rips the door off the closet when he finds it empty of Darcy. Breath coming fast and deep, Bucky races back out, following the scent of blood around the cabin.

Steve falls to his knees in front of the closet, pulling a pillow to his face as his inhales the whiff of a beautiful Omega, bonded to his mate. His already hard length become unbearably erect against his pants as her scent fills him. Instinct taking over as a rumble rises in his chest, he chases after Bucky. Eyes black and face in a snarl as he rounds the corner to see Bucky standing over the Hydra invader. Steve sees the red of the haze and slams his foot onto the Beta, ending his life with a simple crunch of his neck.

Before the goon’s last heart-beat thumps both Steve and Bucky race into the forest, following the path that their scared Omega left behind.

 

…

 

The tree branches slap against Darcy’s face and hair as she runs, but they barely slow her down. She doesn’t notice that her shirt is getting ripped by the sharp tree limbs as the slap of heavy footsteps against the forest floor are getting closer and closer which urges her hindbrain to make her legs move faster and faster. Adrenaline surging she lets out a scream of terror as an arm wraps itself around her middle and she is tackled to the ground.

Darcy lands on a body, the perfect combination of soft and hard, protecting her from the dirt, sticks and stones that make up the terrain. The scent of her Alpha surrounds Darcy, and she relaxes as feelings of  _ safety  _ and  _ adoration  _ envelope her. However he smells different, he feels different and as Darcy leans back to look at him she sees the tinge of the haze in his eyes.

“Bucky?” She whispers, fearful of what this means. Trying to calm him she snuggles into his arms, ignoring the numbing cold of the snow on her legs as she attempts to bring him back from his base nature.

Suddenly the spice of an unknown Alpha in her environment registers in her mind. Stiffening in Bucky’s arms, she turns her head slightly, fear piercing through her as Steve appears in her peripheral vision. His upper lip turned up in a slight snarl, Steve lets out a huff as his eyes, dilated with his rut, stare into her. Darcy can’t look away as terror and attraction war inside her.

Upset that Bucky isn’t protecting her, putting himself between her and this new Alpha, she lets out a little involuntary whine. She knows why Bucky isn’t defending her, his inner Alpha wants them to bond, to make a pack, and his inner Alpha is ruling over his modern civilised body right now.

Twin growls in reply make her shudder and her heart-rate picks up as the new Alpha moves his face closer. Almost nose to nose now, she can feel his breath on her face, making her freeze in fear. His scent cloaks her, and somewhere in her hindbrain, her inner Omega recognises him as the bondmate of her Alpha. 

“No…” The words are barely out of her mouth, no louder than a whisper before she’s flat on her back with Steve lying on top of her. He huffs with pleasure as his hips grind into hers. His eyes deep with the hue of a haze as he looks down at her.

Trembling, Darcy looks to Bucky, her Alpha, for help. But he is leaning over them, clearly aroused, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he watches them with half lidded haze tinted eyes. His hands move adoringly across Steve’s back, as he wordlessly urges the other Alpha on.

Against her better judgement she slams her hands into Steve’s shoulders, trying to move him off her. It’s futile, she doesn’t even move him an inch. She knew she had no chance before she tried. But she had to try.

Tears start to pool in her eyes and she whimpers as Steve’s hips thrust against her again and his nose makes his way to her neck. Darcy tries to block him from the most important spot by pushing her chin down. But he easily shoves her head back up with a snarl, making space for his mouth as his lips slide across her bonding mark. 

Her inner Omega is screaming in bliss, begging to be claimed by her Alpha’s bondmate. Her instincts fighting to take over as heat fills her core.

Shaking her head, her eyes plead with Bucky to stop it to no avail, as he climbs over top of them both, straddling Steve from behind. Bucky thrusts his hips into Steve, pushing him harder against Darcy. Steve moves his hands up her sides, sliding her torn shirt up as he grinds against her. His large rough hands setting her body on fire as they explore her bare outer thighs and hips before cupping her ass tightly.

Darcy uncontrollably arches as she feels Steve’s tongue glide pleasurably across Bucky’s bite mark on her neck. Her body trembling with arousal, her mind trembling with fear, as his teeth scrape across that sensitive point.

“Please…” She begs, unsure what exactly she is begging for. Her whine is cut off as Steve bites down hard, over the top of her bondmark.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...


	8. Black Widow to the Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat finds them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Facebook @LivvyNicklaus or livvynicklaus on Tumblr and Instagram. I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author
> 
> The only reason this story is being updated weekly is because of Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin , and all her encouraging and brainstorming xox

The Black Widow arrives just in time to see the Captain pull away from making a bond-bite on the Omega’s neck. Next to him is his bondmate of 70 years. It takes all her years of training to trap down the emotions that begin to pour out at the sight before her. 

“We’re too late.” She says into her mic, “they’ve bonded with Darcy Lewis.” Few people would notice the waver her her voice. Unfortunately for Natasha two of those people are on the receiving end of her comms.

“Is Darcy harmed?” Clint’s voice is calm but she notices the undercurrent of concern. Clint was friendly with the Omega in New Mexico and even got a little more than friendly one night.

“She looks healthy.” Natasha responds coolly. “No rutting marks are visible.”

“Steve wouldn’t do that.” Sam states determinedly.

“You saw his charts, he was well into a haze the moment he landed.” Clint counters, “I can see a mark on her neck. Looks like a knife cut.” Clint has taken position high on a cliff west to the location of the triad. The three betas are careful to make sure they are downwind from the Alphas and their new Omega.

“I found what’s left of a Hydra agent south of their position.” They can hear the whoosh of Sam’s wings through the comms. “Looks like he dragged her out here and then Steve or Barnes found him.”

“We need to get a gas bomb down there.” Natasha searches through her grenades.

“Do you think the haze has taken over him that much?” Clint isn’t able to hold the alarm back this time.

“No. No way.” Sam vehemently defends Steve. “I don’t care how much his instincts have overtaken him, Steve is never going to do that to an Omega.”

“Steve just got back his brainwashed, tortured, PTSD afflicted bondmate after months of searching for him. Then found him under attack by the enemy that held him captive for 70 years.” Nat can already visualize the hand gestures Clint is making as he lists things off. “AND THEN found that his mate has bonded with an Omega which looks like every Alpha’s, and Beta’s dream girl. So OF COURSE he is in an instinctual uncontrollable haze, just like his brainwashed, PTSD bondmate. We need to neutralise them now.”

“I’m not saying he’s not in a haze, I’m just saying it’s not completely uncontrollable.” Sam retorts.

“You’re not seeing what I’m seeing Sam. And it didn’t look like Darcy wanted that bonding bite.” Clint’s voice has gone blank, using his training to remove himself from the situation, just like Natasha is.

She lets the arguing voices disappear into the background as she focuses in on Steve and his bondmate, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. She thinks through all her options to stop them from forcing themselves onto the Omega against her will. Nat knows that neither would ever do such a thing normally. But overwhelming instincts, especially in enhanced Alphas, can make people act completely differently. Just as she comes up with a plan, that will likely end in her losing a limb but it’s the best option, Barnes and Steve are moving off the Omega. They are still holding onto her and each other, but not in such an aggressive way as before. Nat lets out a sigh of relief as Barnes pulls Lewis into his lap, cuddling her up against him and Steve slides his arms around them both.

“It looks like they are just nesting for the moment, they’ve managed to curb their instincts.” Nat reports back as she pulls out her strongest knockout gas grenade. “Falcon I have a payload for you to deliver that shouldn’t be too harsh for Darcy. Hawkeye you need to take the shots at the super soldiers to make sure they stay down.” She flicks out the orders with ease, trusting her partners to have her back, and the back of their team leader. Especially when said team leader isn’t able to lead.

“Ready when you are.” Clint calls through and Natasha throws the grenade into the air as Sam flies above catching it. “Shit Barnes is looking right at me.” Clint mutters as he lets off two quick consecutive shots as Sam chucks the smoking grenade into the midst of them.

Nat watches as Barnes and Steve fall forward, protecting Darcy as the combination from the gas and advanced knock out drugs, put them to sleep.

“Steve made eye contact with me, as I chucked the grenade.” Sam’s voice is soft in awe. “He didn’t even try to stop me.”

“They knew it was us. They knew it was the right thing.” Nat says with certainty as she creeps forward into the territory of the Alphas, taking it slowly in case one wakes. Alphas in a haze have next to no concern for anyone but their bondmates and have been known to show superhuman strength while violently removing those they deem a threat from their territory.

“We need to airlift these guys outta here right now.” Sam lands beside her gracefully, “I don’t know how long it will take for the enhanced Alpha’s to metabolise the drug but it won’t be as long as normal.”

“I’ve got the Quinjet, coming to you.” Clint reports and Nat can hear the whine of the engine as it comes in close, hovering over the area. Clint drops a net and she and Sam quickly roll Barnes and Steve into it, making sure their limbs are tightly tucked in, before it’s carefully hoisted back inside, Sam gently picks up Darcy in his arms.

“You go back with them.” Nat has to fight all her instincts to stay with her team, to care for the Omega. “I’ll clean the area of any evidence of Darcy, we can’t have Hydra or anyone external finding out about this for now.”

“Be careful.” Sam says with a soft smile for her before launching up and into the Quinjets open door.

Nat can feel Clint’s eyes on her as she walks off back towards the cabin. She doesn’t spare her mate a glance as she doesn’t want to risk faltering. Destroying anything that can indicate Darcy’s existence is her number one priority right now. She must protect her team… her _ pack? _

 

…

 

Darcy stirs, she’s curled up in a warm comfy cloud and she doesn’t want to wake just yet. She breathes in deeply, enjoying the scent of safety that surrounds her. She floats a little while longer, bathing in the contentment that flows through her. But then her mind wakes up. And she remembers everything that happened to her. 

Darcy’s eyes pop open, but her body stays frozen. Like a sheep next to the wolf and the lion, she darts her eyes from side to side as she tries to find her closest exit. She’s in a room she hasn’t seen before. Clean and cosy. No windows that she can see, but there is a door. She prepares to run, to make a dash for safety. But before she can make her legs move, the bodies either side of her slowly roll away, getting up and moving to the other side of the room. Far away from the door, and the luxurious bed she’s still lying on.

Darcy stays frozen for a bit longer, almost playing possum like she’s hoping they will forget that she’s there. When no one moves for a while, she slowly raises her head and looks to the Alphas in the corner.

Bucky has a small smile on his face as he looks at her, hopeful yet sad. She gives him a little smile in return and is rewarded with a row of brilliant white teeth and a crinkle of his nose. Gathering courage she moves her gaze along to Captain Steve Rogers, who is staring back at her with desperate blue eyes. Her heart starts pounding as she looks at her gorgeous mates, who she barely knows. Her breathing begins to come out in short pants, adrenaline spiking and the Captain takes a step towards her, concerned that he can hear her heartbeat and breath racing faster and faster.

That’s all Darcy needs to get her legs moving. And she’s up off the bed and sprinting for the door. No footsteps follow her, although she thinks she hears a whimper, she can’t be sure, because her blood is rushing through her ears so loudly she can’t think. As she runs through the doors she slams into a small, yet strong body. Arms tightly wrapping around her as tears begin to pour down her face.

“I’m here Darce.” Jane whispers as she hugs Darcy tight. “You’re safe now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Nat and her take on the situation?  
> I hope you are all looking forward to where this is going xox


	9. Alpha, Meet Betas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is BAMF, Steve has a plan, Bucky is finally reunited with his long lost love(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I put a teaser in the Chapter Summary! I bet you didn't even read it did you ;P
> 
> Find me on Facebook @LivvyNicklaus or livvynicklaus on Tumblr and Instagram. I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author
> 
> Again the only reason anything exists is because of Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin she's the fucking boss xox

Steve's shoulders drop, and he can’t stop the soft keening whine that escapes from the back of his throat, a sound that breaks Bucky's heart. He grabs his mate in his arms and nuzzles his jaw. ”Stevie, it’ll be OK.”

“I know, I love you Buck. I’ve missed you so much.” Steve relishes his mate’s support, able to focus on the good of being reunited with his mate, even when things with his Omega aren’t going so well. But Captain America isn’t known as the man with the plan for nothing. “I have an idea.”

Bucky stifles his laughter, his head still resting in Steve’s neck. “Of course you do. Nothing’s changed in the past 70 years.”

Steve grins down at his mate, a thrill zips through his body as he wraps his arms around Bucky tightly. He had missed his mate fiercely and was now living the dream with him back in his arms. He wasn’t going to let anything overshadow this moment.

“Darcy is a little bit unsure for now, but that will pass, I saw the way she was looking at us, she wants to be with us.” Bucky wishes he could be as confident as Steve.

“Do you really think so?” The tentative hope that fills Bucky’s voice makes Steve’s heart swell and ache all at once.

“I really do Buck. She’s ours and we are hers. Maybe we’ve gone about it in an untraditional way, and boy are we gonna have to make up for that, but I know in my heart that we belong together.”

“I did the unthinkable Stevie, I mated and then bonded with an un-courted Omega while in heat. I don’t know if she’ll ever forgive me.” It’s Bucky’s turn to lean into his bondmate for support.

“Tell me something Buck,” Steve asks, “if you met Darcy before the war, would you have walked on by? Or would you have done everything you could to court her and get her to choose us?”

“You know the answer Punk.” Bucky jabs his elbow into his mate, rolling his eyes as Steve chuckles.

“So we just accelerated the timeline a little. We’re now bonded with the Omega who looks like every pin up girl we’ve ever fantasized about.” Steve pulls his arm up to Bucky’s neck, getting him in a loose headlock. “I’ve heard many stories about her before now, about her spunk and her bravery and her loyalty. I’ve been dying to meet her. Thor would talk about her since the day I joined the Avengers.” Steve grins widely, “now we just have to do the courting that she deserves.” 

“She is definitely spunky.” Bucky thinks back to the way she handled being stuck in a cabin with a strange Alpha. “We actually talked about you a bit, once the heat had died down.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve’s voice raises excitedly. “What did you say? What did she say?”

“At first she was worried about you being mad with her for bonding with me, but then she seemed to like the idea that she fit the type of girl that we were always falling for.” The past seventy years of Hydra’s hold on Bucky is no match for the grin of his bondmate. All he can do is mirror Steve’s smile.

“There is one thing I should tell you Buck, before we go out there.” Steve nods towards the door that Darcy had exited, before awkwardly running a hand through his hair. Bucky watches in amusement as Steve stops and starts a few times, trying to figure out the best way to word what he is going to say.

Feeling pity for his mate, he intervenes. “You have bonded with three other Betas, the Black Widow, Falcon and Hawkeye.” He rolls his eyes at Steve’s look of surprise. “You really think that I haven’t been checking in on you now and then?”

Steve slowly shakes his head. “I should have known you would, you were always good at knowing everything that was going on.”

“They are good for you Stevie, I’m glad you had them.” Bucky smiles as Steve steps forward, reaching out a hand to his bondmate.

“Want to come and meet them?”

“I can’t wait.” Bucky takes Steve’s hand and walks with him through the exit.

 

...

 

“When Thor gets back I am going to have him rip those two limb from limb!” Jane growls as she paces back and forth in her apartment. Darcy sips on a huge coffee curled up on an overstuffed sofa as she watches her friend wear a dent in the carpet. “Screw it, I’ll do it myself.” Jane turns to march towards the door but is stopped by peals of laughter coming from Darcy. She turns and looks at the Omega in disbelief.

“I’m sorry.” Darcy chuckles as she tries to stop giggling. “But you really think you have a chance against those two super soldier enhanced Alphas?”   
Jane folds her arms obstinately. “I was going to make a stop at my lab on the way. I’ve still got a couple of Eric’s teleportation devices from London in there.”

“Oh Janie.” Darcy puts her now empty coffee mug down and gestures for the Beta to come sit with her. “You really are the bestest friend in all the land.”

“You mean in all the realms.” Jane mutters as she climbs into Darcy’s arms, hugging her tightly.

“Of course.” Darcy smiles, resting her chin on the tiny astrophysicist’s head.

“You’re not as upset by all this as I would have thought,” Jane queries gently. “I know I’m not an Omega or an Alpha, or bonded with any but I would have thought you would be more… affected.” She is careful in her wording, wanting to make sure she doesn’t add to Darcy’s concerns. Jane has next to no romantic experience with Alphas and Omegas, being so caught up in her work for most of her life she had no time for dating. Furthermore Thor, although having all the traits of an Alpha, was not one. In fact he had informed them that Earth was the only planet in all the galaxies, in all the realms that had Alpha/Beta/Omega culture.

Darcy nods as she considers Jane’s words “It’s hard to explain. I’ve been thinking about it non-stop since I woke.” She climbs free of the couch and Jane as she goes to refill her mug with more coffee. “I know that there was some consent issues, as at first I and then Bucky were under the influence of my heat. And then with Hydra attacking and Bucky getting reunited with his long lost bondmate, both him and Steve were under the influence of a haze. It’s not their fault things went beyond our control.” Darcy pauses as Jane scoffs in disbelief. “It’s biology Jane, it’s SCIENCE! I’ve read about this, it’s amazing that Steve was able to stop a rut from occuring, that he was able to have the presence of mind to stop himself from mating with me.”

“You can’t be serious,” Jane’s tone is cynical as she points at Darcy. “The both bonded with you against your will, I feel like you have Stockholm syndrome or something.”

“So when I have my heat, are you saying I should just ignore it, overcome it by my power of will alone?” Darcy walks back to the sofa with her now full mug of coffee and settles back in next to Jane.

“Of course not, you have no control over the chemicals and the biology involved…” Jane trails off as she realises Darcy’s point.

“Jane, I know you love me and want what’s best for me so that makes you biased.” Darcy smiles softly as she takes her bestie’s hand in hers. “But they aren’t evil, they are just Alphas that had a hard time with their enhanced instincts overtaking them.”

“So what are you going to do now?” Jane askes, squeezing the Omega’s hand still holding hers.

Darcy sighs, “I honestly have no clue.”

 

...

 

Bucky had been intermittently spying on his mate from a worksite at the top of a building a few blocks away from the Tower. He had watched his mates interactions with the Betas, pleased that his Stevie had surrounded himself with good people. He had got to know each of the Betas by following them when they left the Tower, although he already knew the Black Widow, quite well in fact. His memories of her were hard to grasp at but her scent had brought them rushing back. Quick kisses, hidden from view, wanting to bond but unable to risk the trainers knowing about them. Once he had been too focused on her scent she had almost caught sight of him, from that point on he stayed away, keeping an eye on them from his hideout. It had been a great spot until the builders had started on that floor and got suspicious of the hobo and his binoculars. Shortly after that was when the first group of Hydra agents came for him and he realised he would have to go on the run for a bit before he could come back to his Stevie.

Oh the other side of the door Steve’s Betas are waiting, Sam stops his pacing as they exit, a smile spreading across his face as he takes in the Alphas joined hands. Clint is crouched on the arm of a chair, flipping a knife in his hand, Steve can tell from one look that it will be a long road to earn Clint’s forgiveness for what he did to Darcy. Nat is standing by the window as still as a statue, her back to the room and them. Although by her outward appearance she is completely calm Steve knows that she is the most distressed and worried about what happened.

“Kotyonok?” Bucky says quietly, taking a step forward. Due to the high stress environment Clint and Sam instinctually bare their teeth in response to this unknown Alpha moving without their permission. The only reason it doesn’t devolve from there is because Steve’s scent has infused with Bucky’s and their Alpha is calmly watching with no signs of concern. Steve and the other two Betas don’t make a move, letting Nat decide on her reply without interference.

“Yasha,” her voice is half-scolding, half-adoring. “You know that I am no kitten.” Nat turns to face Bucky, her face impassive except for her eyes that have a little gloss to them. Everyone in the room knows that this is the equivalent to another person bawling their eyes out.

“You are mine?” Bucky replies, less of a statement and more of a question. He needs to know if his kotyonok will accept him back.

“We are each others.” Nat replies with a smile as she steps forward and wraps her arms around Bucky. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few of you were interested in Nat's reaction, I hope this starts to delve into it a little bit for you all.
> 
> In the A/B/O world non-consensual heat bonding would be commonplace in the past, less so as the equality movement expands throughout the past few decades. However I don't want you thinking that our Alpha's are taking it lightly, patience my dear readers ;)
> 
> Comments are life! Feed the hungry writer *nom nom nom nom*


	10. Reasserting Bonds and Making New Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint touches base with Darcy. The other four get to know (re-know) each other intimately.
> 
> AKA SMUT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! You have made this my most successful fic on Ao3 ever! Thank you so much!!! I love you all xox
> 
>  
> 
> ZombieCyborgAssassin is keeping me on track, so if you want to, pop over to her fics to thank her ;P
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Facebook @LivvyNicklaus or livvynicklaus on Tumblr and Instagram. I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author

Clint gets into the elevator and heads to Jane’s floor. He has spent the whole day with his Pack and the newcomer. He already knew a lot about Barnes, as Steve’s Bucky and as Nat’s Yasha. He was a patient man, happy to wait his turn to get to know the Alpha. He had a good feeling about him, they were already connected through their people but there was something more that drew them together. Nat and Steve were all over the man, excited to have him back. Sam was slowly getting to know Bucky, surprisingly a lot less careful than Clint imagined he would be with someone who is a prime candidate for PTSD. Sam was making a game of poking fun and teasing the Alpha, who turned out, was quick and clever with his comebacks. 

Clint had spoken to Steve about what happened, and while no longer furious, he was still a little unhappy with his Alpha. But Steve had gently pushed Clint to go see Darcy for himself, and act as sort of an envoy for the whole Pack. The only reason Clint had left the apartment is that he was desperate to see how Darcy was doing. He had been close with her ever since New Mexico where they had an intimate night. Not for lack of want but lack of being in the same space they simply had never had another chance. Whenever they were together it was about conversation and cuddling. Catching up on everything important and even things that weren’t.

When he bonded with Steve he had immediately started planning for ways to get the two to meet, but things with the Avengers had continued to get in the way. He had always hoped Steve and Darcy would fall for each other once they met and then bond, then Darcy would officially become Pack. 

Darcy is waiting for Clint when the elevator doors open, JARVIS having informed her that he was on his way. Immediately she’s in the archer’s arms, hugging him tightly.

“I’ve missed you.” Darcy’s voice is muffled against his neck.

“I missed you too sweet cheeks.” His lips turn upwards as he feels her huff of laughter on his skin at his pet name for her.

“Come inside, I want cuddles.” Darcy demands as she pulls away from Clint, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside Jane’s apartment to a big comfy couch. They sprawl on the soft cushions, Darcy curled up in Clint’s lap. With his arms tight around her, he rests his chin on top of her head and closes his eyes, drawing comfort from the Omega.

Darcy is soothed snuggling with her Beta, not that he was ever technically  _ her  _ beta and she sighs with pleasure. “I guess I got my wish.”

“What wish was that Darce?” Clint winds a lock of her hair around his finger, relishing the closeness of their bodies.

“To be Pack… To be your Pack.” Clint smiles softly at her confession.

“I had always wanted that too, to have the same Alpha Bondbite us.” Clint sighs drawing her in closer. “Be careful what you wish for I guess.”

“It may be odd circumstances but it’s not the end of the world.” Darcy moves a bit, so she can look Clint directly in the eyes so he knows she’s speaking the truth. “We may be bonded but that doesn’t mean they don’t have to earn my love. But I’m willing to give them a chance.”

“When you ran out of the medbay I thought for sure you would hate them for what they did.” Clint says quietly. “No one would blame you, heat or haze induced non-consensual bondings are not acceptable anymore. If you want to I will take you to the Omega Centre myself and organise a lawyer.”

Darcy laughs as she snuggles back into Clints chest. “It’s no one’s fault Clint, and maybe it just fast-forwarded what would have happened eventually. I can’t say I haven’t been dying to meet Captain America since he appeared in the Battle of New York, and he is seriously yummy.” 

“Well if at any point you want out, give me the word and I’ll get you out, no questions asked.” Clint reiterates.

“Thanks honey bun.” Darcy smiles at the secure feeling he gives her. Knowing that even making this offer could potentially damage his own relationship with Steve. “It’s OK if you have to get back, it’s a big deal the Pack welcoming a long lost member.” Darcy’s heart clenches as she thinks of spending the night alone.

“If you’re happy for me to, I’d like to stay here with you.” Clint gently strokes her hair.

“But what about Steve? The others?” Darcy’s concern fills Clint with love.

“It’s OK, they know I’m here. They all want to make sure that you are taken care of.” He plants a gentle kiss on her forehead. “They’d all be in here if Sam didn’t blockade the door.” 

Darcy bursts out into surprised giggles. “Why did he do that?”

“He was worried that it would overload you, that you have enough to think about and the Pack shouldn’t be here swaying your feelings on the matter. That whatever your decision it’s  _ your  _ decision and the Pack should respect that.”

Darcy feels a calmness spread through her that she hasn’t felt since she stepped foot in the forest a week ago. “Well I look forward to meeting Sam, he sounds pretty great.”

“He is.” Clint’s smile lights up his whole face as he thinks of his Mate.

“So Steve Rogers is an Alpha that lets his Pack tell him what to do?” Darcy queries, trying to make her tone as innocuous as possible.

“Steve takes the mantle as Alpha seriously, just like being leader of the Avengers. That includes making sure that everyone in the Pack has a voice, has respect. We all trust him to make the right decisions, but that trust is bolstered by that fact that he will always listen to us.” Clint traces his fingers up and down Darcy’s back slowly as he talks, feeling at peace for the first time since SHIELD fell. “The fact that we manage to live and work in the same space with another two Packs is testament to his ability to lead well. Even in the 1940’s Steve was ahead in his beliefs, decisions about the Pack have always been and always will be Pack decisions.”

Darcy lets her eyes close as Clint talks about their Alpha, letting his voice float over her skin, just like his hand. She yawns suddenly and Clint chuckles at the sight.

“You are so adorable, I think it’s time for bed.” He starts to move them off the couch, picking Darcy up in his arms as she directs him to the room she’s claimed as her own in Jane’s apartment. He gently places her in the big bed and then looks questioningly at the other side.

“Stay with me?” Darcy pats the covers beside her.

“Always.” Clint smiles as he climbs in next to her, pulling her tightly against him as they spoon each other and fall into a deep sleep.

 

…

 

A few levels away Steve, Bucky, Nat and Sam are lying naked in a pile on the bedroom floor.

“Well we almost made it to the bed this time.” Steve chuckles.

“There’s always next time.” Bucky grins, his eyes closed as the feel of his mates surround him.

“Easy for you enhanced people to laugh about.” Sam groans from somewhere in the middle of the pile. “Keeping up with you is giving me muscle ache in places I didn’t know I had muscles to ache.”

“Oh you love it  _ lyubov moya, _ ” (my love), Nat replies, stroking her foot down Sam’s long leg as her smile looks like the cat that ate the canary. The Bondbite on her neck fresh from Bucky’s teeth as he finally claimed her after waiting all these years. The danger they used to worry about no longer a reality.

“Well I think I feel a little energy coming back to me, why don’t you get yourself over here.” Sam grabs Nats hand and pulls her towards him, causing them to roll off Bucky and Steve, giggling as they go. Yes the Black Widow giggles, but only with her Pack.

Steve smiles as he watches them kiss, love and lust spreading through his body. He trembles as a cool smooth hand slides over his still hard cock.

“Your staying power has improved.” Bucky smirks at him as he flicks the head of Steve’s cock making him jolt.

“I’m not the only one.” Steve grins at Bucky as he slides his hand up into his hair, pulling his head to his for a deep kiss. They continue to kiss, slowly, leisurely, building each other up with their hands. 

They pause as they watch Nat straddle Sam, they’ve moved to the huge bed which is big enough for a dozen people and as comfy as a cloud. Her slow movements up and down on Sam’s hard length make a groan rise in the Alphas’ throats at the sight. Nat turns around to face them with a grin.

“What are you still doing down there?” That’s all the invitation they need as Steve and Bucky quickly jump up and onto the bed. Hands running over Nat and Sam’s bodies, they flick and caress until both the Beta’s are moaning incoherently.

“Need you.” Nat whimpers, her head falling back onto Bucky’s shoulder, that’s all the invitation he needs as he bends her over Sam and slides his hard length into her still slick ass.

“ _ Ya obozhaju tebya. _ ” (I adore you) Bucky whispers into her ear as he feels Steve begin to mouth at his neck before sliding his thickness inside him. Sandwiched between his Alpha and his Beta Bucky loses track of all coherent thought as they push each other higher and higher. Falling over the edge together, their pleasurable cries echo throughout the room.

Later, once they are cleaned up and cuddled on the bed, Steve listens to the heavy breathing of his mates’. It’s almost perfect, the only things missing are Darcy and Clint. Once those two are back in the den everything in the world will be right. Steve lets his eyes close, and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pointed out to me that for a smutty A/B/O fic there isn't that much smut happening yet... I sometimes take the slow burn tag a little too seriously ;P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it xox


	11. First Date Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full of fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously was in a fluffy mood this week if these last few chapters I've posted are anything to go by.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much to [lalunaunita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaunita/pseuds/lalunaunita) for the beta!

Darcy wakes in a comfortable cocoon smelling of her Beta.  _ No he’s not YOUR Beta! _ She scolds herself as she carefully exits the bed.

“Argh… too early,” Clint grumbles, making grabby hands at her.

“It’s eight o’clock!” Darcy smiles as she gestures to the time on her phone. “I have to get ready for work.”

“Fineeee.” Clint sits up, the covers falling down to show off his tanned muscular chest and arms. Darcy has to force herself to step back so she doesn’t jump back into bed and on top of him. “I’ll make breakfast.” He runs his hands through his sleep mussed hair. Darcy bites her lip as she takes in the combination of sexy and adorable.

“Breakfast sounds great.” The tenor of her voice must have given away her thoughts as Clint’s hawk-like gaze shoots straight to her. His eyes narrow with a sultry smile.

“There will be plenty of time for that once you are back on your feet.” He slides out of bed and stretches his arms wide. Darcy ogles, her eyes moving from his biceps, to his pecs, to his abs, to that V-shaped muscle just above the low slung band of his pants.

“I’m standing on my own two feet right now aren’t I?” She flicks a strand of hair over her shoulder as she puts her hands on her hips, challenging him.

“Yes, you are.” Clint’s voice has a slow drawl to it as he walks over to her. “But you’ve been through a lot the past little while, so I’m gonna go make breakfast and put the coffee on.” Cupping her face in his hands he gives her a gentle peck on the forehead and then turns around and walks out the door.

“Time for a cold shower,” Darcy mutters to herself as she goes into the bathroom.

After they’ve both had breakfast and gotten ready, Clint walks Darcy to the lab. Jane is already busy at work and gives them a gentle smile as they arrive.  If she’s surprised by Clint showing up, she doesn’t show it. Jane points at a desk covered in paperwork.

“I have some print outs over there that need analysis.”

“Damn Jane, did you print non-stop while I was gone?” Darcy teases the astrophysicist as she moves to the piles of documents.

“Well… yeah.” Jane looks confused at her friend’s laughter. “And I promise I didn’t touch them this time.” She holds her hands up innocently.

“Jane likes to file things incorrectly,” Darcy explains to Clint at his puzzled look. “She forgets that we have a system perfected over years of working together and just files things as to whatever way tickles her fancy at that moment.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault. My brain is full up.” Jane pokes out her tongue, then she grabs a wrench and moves back to the machine she was working on when they entered.

“Can I help?” Clint asks as he grins at the teasing between the two women.

Darcy looks at him in surprise. “You want to help? Don’t you have Avengery things to do?”

“Not today.” He smiles and perches himself on a chair.

“Yeah OK, you can help me with this if you want.” Darcy gestures at the piles of papers. “If you could put them into piles with the data starting at 0 and moving through to 0.49, then I can start the analysis.”

They all work together in companionable silence, Clint deftly filing the printouts into the right piles and Darcy slowly working her way through one pile. This is how Natasha finds them hours later. Clint smiles at her arrival, but the other two, lost in paperwork, don’t even look up. Natasha clears her throat.

“Ahem, I brought sustenance,” Nat announces, gesturing to the coffees on the tray in her hand.

“Ohmigod I love you!” Darcy declares as she jumps off the chair she’s on and hurries over to the Russian. “Is that my favorite grande low fat caramel latte with cream on top?”

“It sure is.” A small smile spreads across Nat’s face. “And plain black coffee for the rest of us.”

“Ergh, such a waste of a beautiful bean.” Darcy grins as she takes one of the black coffees to Jane, who absently waves her hand in thanks.

“Actually, I think covering the coffee with all that syrup is a waste of the bean,” Clint retorts as he takes a huge gulp from his cup.

“How’d you know what my favorite is?” Darcy takes the offered coffee with thanks from Natasha.

Nat shares a look with Clint.

“I know everything,” she replies with a grin for Darcy.

“I should have known better than to ask a super spy how they know secrets.” Darcy pulls herself up on the desk next to Clint’s perch. Now that she’s met the infamous Black Widow, she recognises her scent - one that Clint had always carried with him. She likes it, a lot.

“Does she even know I’m here?” Nat whispers conspiratorially, gesturing towards the distracted petite scientist.

“It’s like Schrodinger's Cat.” Darcy leans forward with a grin. “Right now, we have no idea whether Jane knows what’s going on outside of her science bubble. But ask her next week and she might be able to recite every word spoken. Or she’ll look at you with that confused duckling look she gets, with no memory of this at all.”

Nat gives a little chuckle, her eyes never leaving the Omega’s.

“So the box is the science bubble?” The Russian raises an eyebrow as Darcy nods with a smile.

“Exactly.” Darcy feels emboldened with Clint by her side and is flirtier than she might have been if she met the Black Widow without him. “So what brings you to our neck of the woods, Natasha?”

“Well, I thought I should make the effort to introduce myself to the Omega that my Mate has been going on about for years now.” A cat-like smile spreads across Nat’s face. “And I can see why.”

“Years, huh?” Darcy feels a blush spread across her cheeks as she looks at Clint.

“Like you’re surprised.” Clint nudges her with his shoulder and flicks her a wink.

“I’m glad I got the chance to meet you, Darcy Lewis.” The assassin smiles goodbye and walks to the door but turns around just before she passes through. “Oh, and call me Nat.”

“See you around, Nat.” Darcy waves her hand as the Russian leaves. “Ohmigod Clint did I just awkwardly wave goodbye to the Black Widow? I am such a nerd.” Darcy lets her head fall to his shoulder as she groans in embarrassment.

“She likes you.” Clint laughs at Darcy’s grumbles. “Not very many people can make her laugh.”

“Yeah, well I was kinda distracted by all that BAMFness tied up into the gorgeous package that is Natasha Romanov.” Darcy jumps down from the desk and settles back at her laptop.

“She was just as distracted by you, Darce.” Clint grins as Darcy’s eyebrows shoot up and she looks at him in surprise. “Now let me try that drink you love so much.”

The rest of the morning goes quickly and before Darcy knows it her belly is grumbling.

“Let’s have lunch,” She suggests to Jane and Clint. The pair are working together on the machine. Clint finished the pile filing in record time and went on to prove himself handy to Jane.

“Well, it looks like our timing is perfect,” an unfamiliar voice says from the door. Darcy turns around, her eyes widening as she takes in Bucky and the Falcon standing at the entrance. “I’m Sam,” the Beta continues, speaking gently as he steps into the lab. Bucky waits at the entrance holding what looks like a picnic basket.

“Nice to meet you Sam, I’m Darcy.” Darcy grips his outstretched hand and shakes it politely. She takes in his gorgeous smiling face, his tall athletic build and a pleasurable shiver slides over her skin.

“We were wondering if we could take you all for a picnic.” Sam keeps Darcy’s hand in his as he looks over at Jane. “Dr. Foster, this includes you.”

Jane waves them away, still focused on the task at hand. “Oh, no, I’m much too busy.”

“You need to eat, Janie-” Darcy begins to tell her friend off but she’s stopped by a gentle touch on her shoulder.

“Perhaps we could leave you sandwich, Dr. Foster?” Sam suggests.

Bucky steps forward, reaching into the basket he holds. He takes a plate with a sandwich on it and passes it to Sam, who hands it to Darcy.

“Good idea,” Darcy agrees as she takes the plate and puts it next to Jane. “When I get back this better be gone.”

“Yeah, yeah, smells good,” Jane mumbles, her attention back on the machine. Sam smiles at her again as he leads them out of the lab and into the elevator. Bucky waits for them all to pass through, holding the door open.

As Darcy follows she passes close by Bucky. Looking up she gives him a small smile and is rewarded with a look of relief as his eyes soften and he smiles back. He follows them closely as they all pile into the elevator. Sam presses a button for the top of the Tower. As they go up in the elevator, the men’s scents envelope her. She can recognise both Clint and Bucky on Sam, and Sam on both Clint and Bucky. But neither Clint nor Bucky’s scents are on each other.

“This is a first date for you all as much as it is for me?” Darcy blurts out as the elevator stops.

Sam lets out a bark of laughter as Clint shakes his head unbelievingly at her.

“You’re meant to have my back, Darce,” Clint chuckles as he puts his arm around her neck and pulls her into a hug.

“Are you shy?” Darcy’s tone is incredulous as they follow Sam through the halls.

“If he isn’t, then I am,” Bucky says honestly as they all walk into a little outdoor garden. “I’m about to have a picnic lunch with three of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen. I’m out of my league here.” Darcy feels a light blush spread across her face and sees it mirrored on Clint as they settle on the blanket that Sam lays out on the grass.

“I have a feeling you’ll do just fine, Buck.” Sam smirks as he sits next to Darcy, Clint on her other side. Bucky hands out plates and utensils and then pulls out sandwiches, quiche and fruit. Darcy takes the plate full of food offered by Bucky. Clint and Sam are bantering back and forth about some mission that they blame each other for mucking up. They don’t bother with plates and just eat the sandwiches with their hands.

“How was your first night in the Tower?” Darcy asks Bucky. Sam immediately starts coughing and Clint leans over to thump him on the back with a knowing grin on his face.

“It was... welcoming.” The smile that spreads across Bucky’s face immediately tunes Darcy in and she blushes as the picture of what the two Alphas and Betas were up to slides through her mind.

“How was your day in the lab?” Darcy looks up to see he’s directed the question at both her and Clint.

“Clint’s a great research assistant.” She rubs her hand up and down Clint’s forearm in a reassuring gesture. “I don’t know if I’ll let you guys have him back.” She directs the statement to Sam with a cheeky smile. Sam grins back, recovered from his earlier coughing fit.

“I think we would all like to be research assistants.” Sam’s flirting is not at all covert as he winks at her.

“Well I’m sure Tony and Bruce wouldn’t mind the extra hands. I’ll talk to them for you,” she teases Sam. In retaliation, he swipes the last bite of quiche off her plate and pops in it his mouth with a cheeky grin. “Hey that’s mine!”

She and Sam engage in a mock battle, each teasing the other as they continue to eat their lunch, stealing bits of fruit off each other. Bucky and Clint occasionally interject, but mostly stay on the fence enjoying the show.

“Thanks for making the time, Doll,” Bucky says as they walk back to the elevator at the end the picnic.

“I would make the time every day. It was fun.” Darcy smiles up at him, fighting the urge to cuddle into him as they walk. “I never knew that there was a garden up here.”

“Will you?” Bucky stops walking and looks at her intently. “Will you have lunch with me… us every day?”

Darcy’s heart fills with joy as he faces her so earnestly. “Of course. I would love to. Barring any SCIENCE! Emergencies, obviously.”

“Obviously,” he repeats.

“See you later, Darce.” Sam steps up to her for a hug but pauses just long enough to give her time to back up. Instead, Darcy steps forward and wraps her arms around his middle. She feels his sigh as he relaxes around her. When Sam steps back she turns to Bucky.

“Your turn.” She smiles softly at his look of surprise.

“You…you still want to touch me?” He looks at her open arms in disbelief.

“Of course I do,” she says gently, “and I appreciate you taking it slow, but I have to make it clear to you, again, that I don’t hold anything against you for what happened in the cabin.” She nods to her open arms. “Now stop leaving me hanging!”

With a look akin to someone in complete shock, Bucky steps forward and gently wraps his arms around Darcy. He goes to step back quickly but Darcy hangs on, squishing her face into his chest.

“I missed you.” Her voice is muffled but he hears it clearly. Clint and Sam move off to the side as not to intrude.

“I missed you too, Doll.” He squeezes her a little tighter. “But we’re doing it properly this time round.” She lets go as he pulls back, but he brings her hand up to his lips and gently presses a kiss to the back of it.

“OK,” she whispers. A jolt of lust shocks through her body with his kiss to her hand. Bucky walks her to the elevator where Sam and Clint are waiting. Holding the door open for them, Sam and Bucky say goodbye again as Clint and Darcy get in and head back to the lab.

“I’ve never had this many visitors before,” Darcy says to Clint as they walk in.

“I hope you’ve got time for one more?” Darcy whirls and standing in the corner is Steve Rogers wearing a sheepish smile. “Sorry for the intrusion, Miss Lewis. I was meant to be patient and come up later but I couldn’t wait to see you any longer.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Steve will be received? How do you think he SHOULD be received?
> 
> Tell me that the cute dates made you smile! xox


	12. Beware of Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wooing and slow burn leads somewhere...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY I LOVE having chats with other lovers of fanfic! If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests/prompts I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>
> 
> [Madelineyoungwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelineyoungwrites/pseuds/Madelineyoungwrites) thanks for the beta babe! xox

“It’s Darcy.” She replies automatically, a bolt of lust and longing slamming through her chest at the sight of him. Shaking her head she takes in the weird scene before her. “Jane? Are you OK?”

The Alpha is standing in the corner because the very angry Beta has maneuvered him into it. Jane’s back is to Darcy and Clint as she paces back and forth in front of Steve. Darcy can see the hackles raised on Jane’s neck as a low growl continues to reverberate from her throat.

Immediately concerned for her friend’s safety Darcy whirls to step between Clint and Jane, because surely the Beta would rush to protect his Alpha. But for the umpteenth time today, Darcy is surprised as Clint casually takes a bite of his apple he had left over from the picnic and leisurely walks to the other side of the room and perches up on a desk, chomping away at his snack. 

“Steve can handle himself.” Clint reassures Darcy, speaking through his full mouth as he takes another bite of his apple. “It’s not my business.” Trusting that Clint won’t try get involved, Darcy tries to get her best friend’s attention.

“Hey Jane! Ease up!” She slips in the space between Jane and Steve, spying the red tint to the astrophysicists eyes which symbolises the verge of a Haze. “He’s not gonna hurt me.” But Darcy just finds herself pushed behind the Beta as Jane snarls at Steve being so close to Darcy. “For fucks sake, Jane. You hate your base instincts! Seriously snap out of it.”

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have come up into her territory so soon.” Steve looks at Darcy earnestly. “I’m sorry for causing this mess.” Steve speaking seems to enrage Jane even more. Taking offence to him looking at the Omega, she begins to stalk forward. 

Darcy does what she does best in stressful situations, and distracts. Picking up a discarded spanner she chucks it at Jane’s precious whatchamacallit machine, creating a huge clanging sound as it impacts.

“What the fuck Darcy!” Jane cries out, immediately coming down from the instinctual haze and runs over to her precious machine. 

“You were going all weird and territorial! I had to do something.” Darcy waves her hands erratically as she follows the Beta.

“I was not!” Jane is running her hands all over the machine, her back to Steve. Darcy is surprised when she looks back at him to see that Steve is still standing in the corner where Jane put him. He has a huge smile on his face that he quickly wipes when he sees Darcy looking.  

“Fine you didn’t stalk Captain  _ fucking  _ America into a corner and almost rip his throat out.” Jane looks dazed at Darcy’s words, looking up at her and then to Steve, still in the corner.

“Oh fuck.” Jane’s eyes widen in shock. “Well… he totally deserves it for what he did to you.” Before Darcy can speak Steve’s voice carries across the room.

“You are right Doctor Foster. I acted in a completely unacceptable way. I let my instincts take over and I committed an unspeakable act.” Darcy had never seen a more contrite Alpha, the way Steve was posturing himself was completely submissive to Jane… and to her. “Heats and Hazes and Ruts aside, forcing a Bond is unforgivable and I completely understand if neither of you want to see me ever again.” His words are as bold as they are risky.

“So what would you say if I did tell you never to come back?” Darcy queries, curiosity getting the better of her. Interested to see if he was willing to walk the talk.

“I would leave this level and never come back to it, and unless there was an Avenger Emergency, I would never seek either of you out.” Steve voice cracks a little and Darcy narrows her eyes at him watching as tension lines appear down his neck.

_ You’re not nearly as strong as you like everyone to think you are, are you Steve Rogers? _ Darcy hums to herself as she thinks over his proposition. His show of weakness emboldens her and makes her feel a little warm and fuzzy that maybe he isn’t a typical macho Alpha. 

“OK.” Steve’s eyes widen in fear as Darcy begins to talk, thinking she is sending him away. “I will tell you what I told Jane.” She steps forward, confidence spreading through her as she sees Clint smiling at her in her peripheral vision. “ I do believe that people should be held accountable for what happens when they are under the influence of their natures. However when I know that the person fought hard against those instincts I think some leniency should be given.” Darcy takes a deep breath and looks Steve right in the eye as she speaks, his tentative smile warming her heart. “Things could have been so much worse if you didn’t manage to hold back some of your stronger instincts.”

“So.” Steve’s gulp is obvious this time. “You forgive me?”

“Yep.” Darcy nods, popping the ‘p’. “Now that’s over. Was there a reason you wanted to come see me?” She enjoys the way the Alpha squirms a little under her gaze as she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Well I thought… I was wondering…” Darcy has to stifle her smile at his stuttering. 

_ He is so fucking cute. _

“I was hoping you would have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Steve quickly blurts out his question. “With a Beta chaperone of course.” He holds his hands up, like he’s apologetic for thinking that Darcy would go anywhere without a Beta.

“That sounds lovely, I’ll have to check my calendar.” She can’t help but mess with him a little. 

“Great, thanks so much Darcy.” He slowly steps towards the door, his eyes on Darcy but occasionally flitting to Jane to make sure she isn’t about to attack him. “Let me know whenever you can about your availability.”

“But just a note Steve, this is the 21st century, Omega’s don’t need Beta chaperone’s anymore.” Steve pauses in the doorway at Darcy’s words. Turning to face her he smiles. A completely Alpha smile that makes her stomach flip flop with anticipation.

“Sometimes, it’s the Alpha that needs the chaperone.” His voice slides over her like a caress and then he’s gone.

“Wooowweee, I know I’m pissed at him but that was fucking hot.” Jane calls from behind her thingamajiggy machine.

“Argh shut up Jane!” Darcy groans as Clint bursts into a fit of laughter, blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Did you hear that hint of Alpha voice?” Jane continues, enjoying Darcy’s uncomfortableness too much. “It’s like panty dissolver.”

Clint starts choking on a bit of apple and Darcy runs over to slap him on the back. Hard.

“When Thor returns I’m telling him you said that, actually I’m gonna show him a recording from FRIDAY,” Darcy threatens as she scowls at her giggling boss.

“Oooo yes please do that.” Jane wiggles her eyebrows at both Clint and Darcy. “He gets extra inventive when I compare him to Cap.” It’s Darcy’s turn to choke on a laugh as she envisions the Prince of Asgard being ‘inventive’.

“Oh dear gawd Jane I did not need that visual.” She groans.

“I did.” Clint smirks and dodges as Darcy goes to slap him on the head. “You’re so cute when you’re mad and embarrassed.”

Darcy sticks her tongue out at both of the grinning Betas and buries herself back in her work. Not looking up till Clint taps her on the head hours later.

“Time for dinner Darce.” He grins as she stretches and looks around the lab. “Doctor Foster already left. You were in the zone so she said to leave you be for a little longer.”

“Oh wow I really was concentrating.” She grins as she sees the shrunken pile of data. Clint takes her hand and they walk to the elevator, laughing as her stomach grumbles hungrily. “I never thought I’d be wanting to eat again after that lunch but I’m ready for dinner. What do you feel like?”

“Well we actually have a little surprise for you.” Clint is smiling, almost shyly as Darcy looks at him curiously.

“What have you done Clint Barton?” Darcy faux grumbles, teasing him with an elbow in the ribs as the elevator doors open.

“I did nothing,” he replies, holding his hands up innocently as Darcy puts her hand on the handle scanner and her apartment door unlocks. 

The smell of spice and herbs immediately envelopes them as the door opens. Darcy looks to Clint again, but he just nods his head towards the kitchen. Dropping all her stuff she darts down the hall and into the open plan living of her apartment. There, with her back to them, is a curvy redhead stirring something in a pot on the stove.

“Fuck me.” Darcy says as Natasha Romanov turns around, showing off the ‘kiss the chef’ apron she’s wearing over casual jeans and sweater.  _ How does an apron make her even hotter? _

“After dinner perhaps,  _ solnyshko _ ?” The Russian almost purrs as she smiles at the reaction she’s received from Darcy, whose mind has gone blank with facing the Black Widow in her kitchen.

“I think you broke her.” Clint grins as he gently guides Darcy to the breakfast bar with a hand on her lower back.

“Again, after dinner perhaps,  _ lyubov moya _ .” Nat continues to smile as she grabs two more wine glasses and pours Clint and Darcy a drink. Darcy grabs the glass and downs it all at once, deciding that she is not passing up this opportunity.

“Look I know that you might be trying to woo me or romance me or something.” Darcy curls her fingers into air-quotes as she speaks. “But I am so so into this you have no idea.” Darcy takes a big gulp as both of the spies are looking at her with unreadable faces. Darcy lets her verbal diarrhea continue. “After the day I’ve had of ‘look but don’t touch’ I’m about to burst. So please can we maybe not put this on hold till after dinner and put dinner on hold instead?” She darts her glance between Nat and Clint as they have a silent conversation. Finally they both let little smiles spread across their faces.

“You know,  _ kotyonok _ .” Nat slowly and deliberately step around the counter. “I love it when you beg.”

“Oh fuck me,” Darcy whispers as the Russian stops in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow chicka wowwow, chicka wowwow
> 
> I'm sorry, I just have that stuck in my head for the end of this chapter hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> As always your comments feed the muse :3  
> Thanks for reading! xox
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>


End file.
